This invention relates to an adjustable cosmetic applicator for applying mascara to eyelashes.
In the art of facial make-up, mascara is used to darken and define eyelashes to accent the eyes. Typically, mascara is applied to the eyelashes after eyeshadow and eyeliner have been applied. Mascara is available in liquid form or in a light fluid paste preparation and is applied by a small brush that is attached to the end of a wand. The mascara is supplied from a tube-like dispenser container in which the wand and brush are inserted.
After mascara is loaded on the brush, a thin layer of mascara is applied to the upper eyelashes by moving the brush from the base to the tip of the eyelashes. The brush is then re-inserted into the dispenser until a desired amount of mascara has adhered to the brush. Additional coats of mascara can be applied to the upper eyelashes, if desired. The brush is then reloaded and mascara is applied to the lower lashes in the same manner. The ends of the eyelashes can also be coated with mascara by moving the brush horizontally across the tips. The brush is also used to separate the eyelashes and remove clumps.
A steady hand is required during the application of mascara so as not to smudge or smear previously applied foundation cosmetics. The person using the mascara brush must exert sufficient pressure to apply the mascara evenly to the lashes but not so much as to press the lashes against the skin where smudging will occur.
There may be some difficulty experienced when using a conventional wand applicator to apply mascara to either eye with one hand. The way mascara is usually applied is for the person to stand in front of a mirror, holding her head in an upward direction for applying mascara to the upper lashes and holding her head in a downward direction for applying mascara to the lower lashes. Occasionally, it is preferable to use only the tip of the applicator brush to apply additional mascara as close to the tips of the eyelashes as possible. This gives the illusion of a much longer eyelash. For a more pronounced look for evening wear, additional coats of mascara are applied from the base to the tip, and from top to bottom of the eyelashes.
Because of close proximity to the eye, the applicator must be handled carefully for accurate placement of the mascara to avoid eye contact and smudging.
Typically, the user of the applicator will hold the mascara container in her left hand, and hold the wand applicator in her right hand, while at the same time attempting to view the process in a make-up mirror. During the application when using the right hand to apply mascara to the left eyelashes, her hand must be bent or cocked in an unnatural or uncomfortable position. The procedure becomes more difficult when a normally right-handed person holds the wand applicator in her left hand or reverses the angle of the applicator brush when attempting to apply the mascara to eyelashes of the left eye.
There is a continuing interest in providing an improved mascara applicator in which the wand is adjustable from a conventional straight-line orientation to a predetermined bend angle which presents the brush in an angular offset orientation that makes it easier and more convenient to apply mascara to eyelashes.